


Where is my boy?

by That1Author



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto Jones has a team of aliens, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Other, Timelord Ianto Jones, and an angry tardis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Author/pseuds/That1Author
Summary: Its years after Torchwood Three rebuilt, run by Jack and Gwen, they come in to find a group of aliens and a hostile human. A silurian, a cat-kind and a dæmon seem to be trashing the place while a tall young woman with wild brown hair and molten gold eyes drills Jack Harkness for the whereabouts of her boy.“His name is The Archivist?”
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Where is my boy?

“Holy fuck, what the _hell_ are you lot?!” Gwen Cooper yelled, perhaps seeking an answer but mainly focused on the gun in her hand switching her aim between the four visitors trashing the Hub in search of something.

”Is that meant to be funny?” The red skinned man rose a brow to the lizard woman who frowned and shrugged. The man was frighteningly tall, bordering seven foot, muscled with horns and a tail. His long dark hair was loose and he blew it out of his face as he shredded through more files. 

”Don’t ask me Kyvain, Humans make little sense to me.” The womans head turned, bright green, almost yellow eyes, staring at Gwen. When the gun pointed at her she hissed, tongue flickering before moving to search Jacks office. 

“Please don’t threaten her, as far as we know she hasn’t done anything.” A woman dressed in white sighed. However Gwen swallowed when her hood dropped. Not a woman, but a cat-person, with tawny patterns and bright green eyes.

”Gwen!”

Gwen spun on the spot to see Jack at the main entrance, scowling as his hand went for his gun. Gwen over the years had aged, whites starting to show in her brown hair if she didn’t dye it. Jack didn’t look aged at all. “Who the hell is this?!”

”Is that him?” A voice cut out loudly, storming out of Jacks office was a woman, wild brown hair flying behind her as she stormed across the landing and down the stairs. Her skin was pale and her eyes like gold dust. She wore a black dress and a white long coat, the Scottish accent accentuating her snarl as she grabbed at the startled Captain. ”I could have your head on a fucking stick do you know that? I don’t care if you’d just yell at me from the tip of it, Id use you as a mop!” She growled, unaware of the giant snickering from the desks.

”Whoa little lady, I don’t even know you. What the hell are you doing trashing my Hub?” He asked with risen brows, shoving the alarmingly strong but thin woman away.

She snagged a small golden chain hanging from his pocket, gasping as she pulled out the old pocket watch, and leapt back when Jack tried to snatch it back with a growl. “Mioka!” The lady yelled, tossing it to the cat-woman, whos pupils went wide as she caught it perfectly. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jack snarled at the girl who glared at him, eyes nearly glowing before she took off after her friend in white. 

“Its his!!” 

“Take me to him Mioka, I need my boy.” Jack chased after her, unnerved by the eager giant following, Gwen skittering after them hurriedly. 

“Your boy? Who are you talking about?” Jack implored, his heart in his throat because that was his Ianto’s pocket watch. Ianto had died years ago, and luckily once they rebuilt they could move him from the UNIT cryo-freeze to the Torchwood morgue.   
  


“The Archivist! My boy.” The woman took the hand of the Silurian that had now caught up, hope in their eyes as they dashed.   
  


“The only Archivist we had was Ianto, and he never mentioned aliens like you!” Gwen barked, and Jack ignored her when the Silurian grinned, her hand tightening around the humanoid who was likely the leader.   
  


“Ianto! That was his human name!”   
  


“Ianto!” The brunette woman yelled, walking faster, eagerly shouting out his name. 

“Ianto died years ago.”   
  


Jack could’ve cursed her out then and there. They had an unwritten rule about not mentioning their dead friends. But the group froze, all four pairs of eyes staring at her, before the broke loose and fast.   
  


“MIOKA!” The group took off down the halls, down the stairs, following the agile cat woman whos sense were far better than anyone elses.   
  


“Down here! Where its cold, it’ll be the morgue!” She yelped, the seven foot giant springing forward, picking her up and dashing towards the directions she gave him.   
  


“Jack you can’t seriously be letting them-“

”Gwen! Shut it- we could be in luck or in trouble so lets hope the former.” He grit out, chasing after the group.   
  


By the time they caught up to the leading pair, Iantos locket had been torn open, the cold leaking out as they pulled his body out, dressed in white and ghastly pale.

Mioka tossed the woman the pocket watch, and brushed her hand over the top. Gallifreyan wrote itself into the metal and she dropped to her knees, pulled Ianto into her lap. “Hes so cold.. Ionae..?”

The silurian looked to the catkind and smiled. “He’ll be okay.. right Di?”   
  


The woman, who Jack noted as Di, simply stared down at Ianto, brushing his cheek with her fingertips. “Jack Harkness I could kill you.” She sneered, and Jack jumped when he met her eyes. They were furiously blazing gold. Much like the eyes he saw in his sleep.   
  


Jack could say nothing, arms crossed over himself as if it would keep his heart in his chest. All these years of guilt and anguish and rage could mean nothing, would BE nothing if they could bring him back. If they could bring His Ianto Jones back.   
  


Kyvain and Ionae put a hand on each of her shoulders when Di leaned down, her lips skimming the Welshmans. Gold swept past his lips, like a gas filled with fine gold dust. Regeneration energy. The corpse stayed still bar taking in a deep gasp, and the woman desperately opened the pocket watch, tears spilling down her face.   
  


The hours following were painful. Cold. Hopeful. The group had left Di with Ianto in hopes that he might come back. There were no promises. In the mean time Jack and Gwen spoke with Ionae, Kyvain and Mioka in the main Hub. Ionae was a silurian, rescued when her cell was disturbed by violent humans in the 1400’s. Kyvain was a dæmon, which was what had inspired the humans idea of demons. Much to Jacks chagrin, Kyvain had been trying to court Ianto, the Archivist for years. Mioka had been an orphaned cat-kind when she was found, and she lived her life happily with the group.   
  


“So.. Ianto- our Ianto was- is a Timelord?” Gwen questioned with wide eyes, her mug of tea barely touched as it rest on her lap between her hands.   
  


“Makes sense, he was always unnaturally good at most things.” Jack sighed, rubbing his face with his hands as he processed it all. “So whos this Di girl who went for my throat?” He asked with a grin. “Usually that happens on the third date.”

”The second.” Gwen chuckled, avoiding his swatting hand and theatrically offended gasp. 

Mioka laughed and giggled at the Humans, who she actually rather liked having learned their history with The Archivist. “Di, shes Ianto’s carer. A mother really.” She purred, clasping her hands. “She took Ianto away from Gallifrey when it burned when he was only a child. She must be running low on energy by now. She may have been one of the newer TARDIS’s but holding a humane form-“

”Hold on- a TARDIS? Di is a TARDIS?” Jack asked, waving his hands for Mioka to pause.   
  


“Hm? Oh yes, she was one of the newer models. They can hold humane forms in order to better integrate with a team. Or in her case, care for her Timelord.”

”Looks like you finally met the parent Captain.” Ionae smirked, cocking her head to the side as she watched his awed blinking as he tried to take it all in. 

“Hes awake.”


End file.
